


The Malfoy Family Always Has Their Debts Repaid To Them

by Slytherwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Post-First War with Voldemort, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Narcissa saved a life and Draco gains a wife.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Emmeline Vance/Perseus Greengrass, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	The Malfoy Family Always Has Their Debts Repaid To Them

The Malfoy Family always has their debts repaid to them, no matter the cost. The Greengrass Family was going to learn that the hard way.

The Greengrass Family owed the Malfoys for saving Emmeline’s life in the line of fire. Narcissa could sense that saving Emmeline would mean good things for the Malfoy family. 

Maybe it was intuition or a calculated move, but Narcissa took a crucio for a pregnant Emmeline Greengrass.

Now, they’re sitting in the Malfoy Parlor. Emmeline holds young Astoria, the war is officially over. The Malfoys claimed imperius curses; the Greengrasses weren’t death eaters. Lucius and Narcissa sit across the Greengrass couple. Perseus sits beside his wife.

“Now, Lord and Lady Greengrass,” Lucius starts the conversation, “I’m certain you both know why you’re here.”

“To repay our debt.” Perseus answers, “Narcissa, I thank you immensely for saving my wife. My baby Astoria wouldn’t have been here without your sacrifice.”

“I’d like to say that it was out of the kindness of our own hearts, but we all know that pureblood families don’t operate that way.” Narcissa comments.

Emmeline butts in, the only one not from the sacred twenty-eight originally, but a respectable pureblood in her own right, “What do you want?”

“Astoria.” Lucius answers, “She’s pretty, I can tell she’ll have good genes.”

Emmeline holds back a choking feeling in her throat. Perseus asks, “You want us to sell our daughter.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Narcissa responds, “you two were arranged to be married. We were arranged to be married. I’m just saying that Draco and Astoria should be too. It’s not such a vile thing.”

Emmeline sheds a single tear, “Alright, where do we sign?”

“Don’t worry about things like that,” Lucius replies, “We all know what happens when you double cross a Malfoy. I trust that you’ll provide her when Draco comes of age.”

Perseus helps his wife stand, “Alright. We will.”

“Daphne!” Emmeline calls out, “We’re leaving!”

“We look forward to our families merging.” Narcissa replies.

Perseus nods and heads towards the foyer of the Malfoy house with his family. Lord and Lady Malfoy escort the family of four outside with a deal on the table and the securing of a wife for their young son.


End file.
